Ice Cream
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: AU!It was the hottest day of the year and all Sora wanted was a little Ice Cream...Poor Sora what he ended up getting wasn't his Ice cream.YAOI RikuxSora pairing!


**Ice-Cream**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

All he wanted was some Ice-Cream.

That was it. He never asked for much, just good friends and good food and he HAD good friends so that really wasn't the issue. It was the good food that was starting to give him some trouble. It wasn't like he was a bad kid. He obtained good grades in school, had a perfect attendance record, and he even volunteered at the animal shelter from time to time. So what was it with the bad luck? Was it Karma stinging him for something he did and didn't realize? Was he a horrible person in a past life? Or was it just a sign that he should lay off the sweets.

And to think it all started with the freezer.

It was a sweltering hot day that Saturday on Destiny Island. Reaching a whopping 98 degrees, an all time high for the year. And it was on this incredibly hot day that Sora Hariko had a hankering for his favorite treat. Sea Salt Ice-Cream.

However when he opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream box he soon came to realize something.

The box was a lie.

When he opened it up and peaked in his ocean blue eyes widened in horror, his pouty lips forming a perfect ' o ' as he stilled. The box was empty.

Who in the _hell _would put an empty box back in the freezer?

Talk about the ultimate cock tease.

"Deep breath Sora." he whispered to himself as he closed the freezer while still clutching the empty ice cream box as if it did him a great disservice. Taking several deep breaths he calmed considerably as a thought occurred...

"I know!" He suddenly shouted, "I'll just go to the store and buy some Ice Cream!" Smiling he threw the dirty tease box in the garbage,then he quickly headed into his room so he could slip on a pair of jean shorts and a wife beater, before leaving the house he made sure to grab his keys off the kitchen counter. Locking the door behind him he began heading toward the Grocery store.

Little did he know, this was merely the beginning of his troubles.

* * *

"Hey Sora! I'm surprised to see you out, I thought you hated the heat."

Sora merely grunted at the red head as he made his way inside the grocery store, causing the red head to roll her blue eyes heavenward as she followed him in.

"Wow someones a grumpy puss today."

"It's too hot out here, need Ice cream."

"Geez. You are really determined for some ice cream aren't you?"

Sora looked at her from the corner of his eye, before focusing back to the task at hand "Absolutely."

"You know it's been crazy hot the past few days..."

"Yeah? And what does that have to do with anything Kairi?"

Kairi looked at him like he was a dimwitted, blind child her eyebrows raised "Seriously? Sora it's been over ninety degrees for the past week, everyone is looking for-"

"!"

Sora screeched as he stood in front of the place where the ice cream was...only...there was none.

"As I was trying to tell you- everyone has been looking for ways to cool down. Things like Ice and Ice cream are practically impossible to get, it flies off the shelves like crazy."

"Why?WHY?"

"Geez Sora get a grip it's just Ice Cream."

"When does it get restocked?"

Kairi sighed as she smoothed her skirt and straightened her cashiers vest, some days, she really hated working at a grocery store. Customer Service sucks the soul right out of you.

"It doesn't get restocked until tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow.." He whined, "That's too far away."

Kairi fought the urge to roll her eyes again, "Well then why don't you go to the Ice Cream stand in town? It's a little pricy for a cone but hey at least it's ice cream."

His eyes brightened at the suggestion, "Thanks Kairi! You're a good friend!"

Kairi could feel a smile tug at the corner of her mouth "Yeah, yeah, now hurry up and go before my boss sees that I'm actually goofing off."

"Alright." He pulled her into a quick hug "See you and Namine later for that party right?"

"Yeah my sister and I will be there!" she grinned pulling away, making a shooing motion with her hand. "Now go get your ice cream."

Sora did a mock salute "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

It was official the God's were laughing at him.

His eye twitched as he looked at the sign that hung on the stand in defeat.

Why would the owner of a lucrative Ice-Cream stand be on a vacation now? Especially with business booming due to the severe heat? It had to have been because Sora wanted some ice cream, he was convinced.

"Now what?" he muttered, plopping down onto the curb as he placed his sweat soaked face in his hands. He wondered around in unbearable heat for nothing and now he was stuck with a craving that won't go away. It was obvious that today wasn't his day.

However when he looked up he could have sworn Angels were singing.

There merely a few feet away across the street stood a vending machine, an _Ice-Cream _vending Machine.

With a new bounce in his step, he got up and practically skipped to it. His eyes watered in happiness as he put the allotted change into said machine before punching the right buttons for his favorite ice cream.

_'Sea salt ice cream here I come!' _he thought clapping his hands together as he waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...nothing. _Nothing. _NOTHING!

The stupid machine _ate _his money! With a frustrated growl he kicked the machine with all his might. But the vending machine just sat there mocking him. He no longer wanted the ice cream, he _needed _it.

This machine just made it personal.

"You stupid piece of junk!" He shouted kicking the machine again. People were beginning to stare at the crazed brunette beating up a vending machine. Many parents quickly rushed their young children by.

Just when Sora was about to give up the machine sputtered and a packet fell out. Sora smirked, finally! However when he bent over and picked it up, his jaw dropped. Salted peanuts.

SALTED PEANUTS!

Oh well played devil machine! Well played!

"How in the _hell _did I get a pack of peanuts from an _ice cream _vending machine!" he shouted turning away from the machine in defeat. He guessed the Machine was just out of order...

Then he heard it. The sound that every vending machine makes when it spits out food products. Turning back around his eyes widened as he saw a silver haired -aqua eye God bend over and pick up a wrapped sea salt ice cream. _His _ice cream.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

The silver haired guy turned around and Sora was breathless. He wasn't girl pretty, or boy handsome but something that transcends that...he was beautiful. He arched an elegant brow as a smirk formed on his perfect lips.

"I didn't see a name on it." His voice sent a shiver down the brunettes spine and Sora wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"But that was my money in the machine..."

"Yeah but you turned away and left it." He retorted as he unwrapped the tasty treat and just for a great big show...took one, long, sensual lick.

He smacked his lips together "Sweet yet salty."

Sora's eye twitched, "That. Is. My. Ice. Cream."

He merely grinned, "Well it's mine now."

Sora didn't understand what came over him. Maybe it was the heat? Or maybe it was due to the fact that he hunted down ice cream _all freaking _day... Or possibly...just maybe...it was because this really hot guy licked his tasty treat! Either way he did something completely and utterly out of character. He snatched the treat right from the guy's hand and with a triumphant smirk, took a great big bite of the delicious treat.

Looking at the silver haired man his Triumphant smirk fell away...The look he was giving poor Sora almost made him want to scamper home. With slow deliberate movements, The silver haired man grabbed the treat back and licked it. Very, _very sensually. _If Sora wasn't so startled he probably would have had a raging hard on.

"This-" The man began to say, "Is my Ice cream."

"Yeah...well..." Sora struggled with finding an appropriate comeback his mind already melted into goo.

"We could share."

Sora's head snapped up to look stranger in the eye.

He merely smirked, "Since we indirectly kissed and everything."

He pulled the brunette into an embrace, "Names Riku by the way."

"S-s-s-Sora."

"You're cute."

and with that Riku grabbed the brunette by the face and kissed him...hard...on the lips. Sora sighed blissfully not even caring that they just met. After all it was hot and he tasted like sea salt ice cream.

And it was Sora's Favorite.

* * *

**A/N: Bleh, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too no matter how many times I went over it. The naughty bits just wouldn't flow for some reason . Ah well I may post a more mature version of this, this was mostly written in an attempt to get over writers block. It worked unfortunately not in the way I wanted it too. Haha. Anywhoo I hope you guys enjoy this...even though I don't. . **

**R+R please constructive critisim is welcomed :3**


End file.
